Reflected
by district10tribute
Summary: Sumbit a tribute for 100th games! New preisdent, New quell. *Closed* Sponsers welcomed during games. Rated t for violence. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, welcome and may the odds be ever in your favor! Add a tribute into the 100th games, is your tribute smart enoguh to know what is going to happen?

to add a tribute!

Name:

District:

Age:

Weight:

Height:

Hair color:

any sister/brother ages 12-18 and how close are they?

Friends:

Weapon:

anything else?

* * *

All spots open


	2. Some of the tributes!

k, so here is the the tribute. Well most of them, If it old you yiu need to change the district they are not on,but are counted for, May the odds be ever in our favor!

* * *

District 1:Lucas (Male)

District 2:Sky Cooper (Female)

District 3:Aidan Pierce (Male)

Disrtict 4:

District 5:

District 6:

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

District 10: Cara Forest (Female)

District 11: Pine Bloom (Female)

District 12: Blosom Colr (Female)

May the odss be ever in our favor!

* * *

I'm sorry if your tribute was a girl and I put boy, are the other way around. There was sooo many pm and reviews. I start the Reapings the day after everything is full, this should be updated daily.


	3. Some more tributes and info about arena!

k, so here is the the tribute. Well most of them, May the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

District 1:Lucas (Male)

District 2:Sky Cooper (Female),Jared Lynxx (Male)

District 3:Aidan Pierce (Male)

Disrtict 4:Isabella (Female)

District 5:

District 6:

District 7:Kara Alberona (Female)

District 8:

District 9:

District 10: Cara Forest (Female)

District 11: Pine Bloom (Female)

District 12: Blosom Colr (Female), Emily Blads(Female)

May the odds be ever in our favor!

You may add more than one tribute, there will be 2 Girls and one boy. The trick well not be told yet but is super clever and some few tricks you thing is thehuge trick. TONS OF MUTT, and extra little things.

* * *

I'm sorry if your tribute was a girl and I put boy, are the other way around. There was sooo many pm and reviews. I start the Reapings the day after everything is full, this should be updated daily.


	4. District 1 girls

Here is districts 1 (girls). so sorry about not posting in soo long. I had school and everything was a big mess. So this is what the tributes are thinking about, I made some tributes. Don't worry none of my tributes will win. the boys will be up tommrow, with the district 2 girls and boy.

* * *

District 1 Rocky:

36 is coming in and 1 will come out. That one will be me, not any one else. I'm smart, quick, and I can do some weapons. I'm going into the games with another girl and a boy. Make friends with them and kill them in the end. That is my one and only plan. I sum up everything I know and willl do before the games. Yes, I got picked early at 15, but I can still win. Finnick won when he was 13, So why can't I win? I turn my head to see to see the other girl, she was taller than me, but I can still her kill in the middle of night. The boy look like he could over power me, but I still have the upper hand. I know how to get in peoples heads, and make them think I'm there friend. I use this all the time, when I want to do more training. I love getting my way, and my way is the best way.

Distrct 1: Erica

I'm so happy about going into the games, life where I live is the worse. I work 15 hours a day, 7 days a week. If I win I don't have to work, if I lose I still don't have to work. I'm taller than that other girl, but still shorter than the boy. I could fight hand to hand combat with the other girl. She looks to weak, to thin, and to dum to kill anything. I think she would not even kill a boy is just looking at his dinner, I don't really want to know why. I don't want to get close to any of them, if I have to kill them.

* * *

yes I know it fells rush, but it is 11 p.m so please give me a break. Once the games begin it would be alot better writing. Also writing is not my best thing, but I'm learning how to make a awesome story at school!


	5. Careers from 1 and 2

Hey people, so all the tributes reapings and stuff will be rushed to save me time for the games.

* * *

District 1 Lucas Ward:

I hate the capitiol, I hate the games, but still i'm powerless against them. If anyone does put on a fight than there as good as died meat.I'm going to the games, I will not kill anyone unless I have to. I can't see blood on my sword. My brother who is the total victor and loves to kill any chance he has. He wants to go back again, this makes me sick. The last thing said to me was don't think you we be a victor to. I can't stand him, but I can get away from him.

District 2 Sky Cooper:

I'm torn between killing everything I see, and not killing alot. Being a career is not as easy as you think. Everyone wants to win, but they have to not show any weakness. I can't stand the way the careers love to kill, it is wicked in any way you can think of. I'm able to win, if I can get over the sadness is killing.

District 2 Kat:

Yes! I'm going to the games, I can be a victor! I love to kill dummys with any weapon I touch. I laugh at the deaths of those people. For me blood is the shows your one step closer the being a victor. One step to bring pride to my district.

District 2 Jared Lynxx:

I know I can make it to the last 2, I know Kat from training. She can throw knives quickly, so is a huge threat to me and any other career.I might team up with her and ditch her some time later, or earn a knife in my head. Sky might also be a threat too, and any other career. I'm sure I can make it to the top 5, without a knife in my back.

* * *

Kat is mine, She is alot like clove but alot faster at running. Distict 3 will be up tommrow, maybe 4. I'm sorry if I made a mistake in your tribute.


	6. What if death is better? district 3

K so here is district 3. Almost everyday will have a new update. I'm going to take archery lessons so from time to time there might be no update. I might have rushed this one to, cause I can't wait till archery!

* * *

District 3 Natalia Tornia:

The odds are not in my favor today. I got picked, but my younger brother is still at home. Some cruel twist that as happend to us, we are send off to a war. were only one will come out alive, not alive dead. I don't know what is better, being alive and a victor or death. Growing up my favorite tribute was Foxface, she never kill anything. She was clever and sly at not being found. I'm not really going to go all kill crazy, even thought i'm a career. Career never show any weakness, they kill in cold blood.

District 3 Alex Vondergeist (Girl):

I'm going to fight till the death in some crazy world. While others wait for my death, but what if i don't die? I don't think i'll make it, I don't want to be scared. Were no others can imagine. I seen Annie Cresta, she was a big mess after the games. I don't want to be seen like that, never ever.

District 3 Aidan Pierce:

Just cause you live in 3, does not mean your a career. I don't see my chances being high as the careers, but I can still run. I can run faster than others in my class, I know how to use a knife. A sword it not hard to learn, I can use a axe. I can still win, I need to go back home. I promise my sister that I will not die off quickly, and i'll try being a victor. I wish capitiol people would have games, they have none of their capitol stuff. I would love watching them fight, they lived in food way to long to know that the world will not have always have that much food. We work our selfs to death, we get to go to the games as some prize for our works

* * *

Sorry if I mess up your tribute, I'm still to happy. (:(:


	7. kill or be killed District 4

I'm so sorry about not updating. I lost the email address for this and I just found it. Here is 4! yea it is rushed but oh well, I need to sleep right?

* * *

District 4:Gradent Doschforth

I knew I can win, some people say that i'm to wicked for district 4. I still don't get it, District 4 is still careers. We are the smalls careers, but not some weak cole miner. I'm going to win this year and return in one, out smart the careers is easy as pie. I knew all I would see is sponser's gifts, and alot of blood from my sword. I miss my sword so much, long and pointy. I love killng dummys with it.

District 4: Isabella

I had to, my friend is way too weak. She would have been died right when the gong rings. I have a chance, I can swim faster than anyone, I can use knives unlike some others. I don't think I have a chance winning if Gradent is in it. Deadly, the only things she is. Can't be trusted, once that smirk is on her face your are a goner. I think, but if there is a flood she might drown, if there is a flood I might win. I hate these games, My chances are slim, but too slim. Killing will be hard, you kill are be killed.

District 4: Mike

I'm dead, I already died. No way i'm winning, not a chace. I died right when I heard my name, i will try but I know there is no chance for me to go back to 4. Gradent or Isabella will win. Maybe someone else. I really don't care now.

* * *

k, sorry about it beening so short. I'm tired, and I owe you people this. * Don't think your favorite tribute will die off easly, what they say and do might change or stay the same.* may the odds be ever in your favor! (:(:


	8. Are we fools or are we smart? District 5

I hurt my ankle today so yea (I don't know if I spelled it right.). it hurts tons, even when I put my leg on the pillow. :(:(

* * *

District 5 Cleo:

So how did I get in the games? Well I got picked. I'm the poorest child in the district, I steal food. I love Foxface, she is very smart and I understand what she did really quick. I hope the arena has trees, lots of them. I take my hands and un-do the ponytail that I tied. I stroke her read hair as look at the t.v. It was foxface's interview.

" Welcome Foxface, how was the training?" Cesar said. This year he had his hair blue and blue shiny suit.

" I can't tell you how it was but I do have a few tricks in my hand"

" Whoa! so how did you get the name Foxface?"

" um... long story no time."

She is smart, too smart.

District 5 Abbey:

Ha ha ha, really? Stuck with those fools in an arena? Grabing the knife and stabbing it in my bread. That red hair girl looks like some fool, she only uses her spoon. Never touched her knife. The boy makes me puke, he is butt kissing the mentor. Fool. The red hair girl gets up and walks to her room. She looks scared, even better.

District 5 Deuce:

I love butt kissing, easy as pie. I can win. My sponser will be lining up

* * *

sooo sorry about it being sooo short. My ankle hurts by the tons! thanks so much for supporting this story! (:(:


	9. Tons of things, little time

The arena is way more harder than the quells. The arena is shaped like a square. The area is about 4000 miles. yes it is big but there are many tricks in it. You may not sponser your tribute, each tribute well get 1 sponser gift from me to stay alive. you may sponser anyone else tribute.

* * *

District 6 Kria Lowe:

I don't care if I'm in the games really. I hate the captiol like any other tributes, I can't stand anyone there with how they do there S's. They sound like hisses. Which is not very friendly, I have to depend on my mentor but not the others. Sounds easy to me. I grab the bread and walk off to my room. The avox girl is there, picking up the bags of food I left on the ground. I would not call them food cause they don't do anything to you. I grab the shoes I left on my bed, and walk outside. All I can see is the moon. The last thing I saw the night before the reaping.

District 6 Emersin Felix:

I can win fight till one is alive and travel all around the districts seeing the familys of people I killed with my sword. Sounds, um.. hard I think? Oh well I can see the districts people at training and find someone I can fight with. They are not showing anything about Reapings I think. I judge when i'm at the parade. Time to sleep, got a huge day ahead and need to be not cranky.

District 6 Jackson:

I feel somethin cold ruining down my arm. Another one of my mentors cruel jokes. I hear him laughing behind my door

" What little kid? Thought I killed you already?"

" No, just hoped I'm dead." I said slamming the door in his face and locking it. What can he do? Grab a gun and shot down my door. I laugh at that, he can't do that. Wait maybe he can?

District 7 Kara Alberona:

What should I say? I hate the capitiol, I love the capitiol. I'm not a career, or maybe I am. The thoguht of blood makes me jump up. I can kill, not like a career or a 12? I might have a chance if no one is angry I don't think that will happen. I can't stand thinking of it.

District 7 Melody:

I have not touch an axe for 24 hours I can't stand it anymore. I needed an axe and quick. I can't understand why we need this again. My aunt died in one of games, by an sword in her head. District 2 won, she and District 2 female was fighting. She put up a long and good fight tell she sliped and fell. I can't lose, or win, I needed out.

District 7 Billy:

Unlike the rest of them i'm glad of getting out of 7. I'm the richest, I needed out of all the chopping and jerks there. They love axes, they always get axes for there birthdays. I get newer capitiol stuff. I never once had a weapon, never felt one. Some say it smooth, others not. I want to try a throwing axe, it is alot of fun watching people throw it. They hit the tree right in the middle. Those are people who love to train, we call them the fake careers. they do it at night woth lights. About 10 of them, they find a spot and start. One time it was my house, right next to the wall. I watched them till dawn when they left.

District 8 Roxy:

I'm waiting here for my death, I can't scream. No one can here it, I can't cry. I miss the trains and the smell of smoke in the night. The red air, the the sound of the trains is what put me to sleep They have all the sewing things. I can't sleep now, It is 1 am. I'm in the ground and no one can here a thing I say.

District 8 Tori:

Um... win, be a loser? What can I do? Unlike others it takes tons of work for me to make my mine up. I have to learn to do it quicker or I might get killed. I'm so confused.

* * *

Alot? yep, quicker to get to the parade.


	10. The rest of the them!

District 8 Ty:

Good night!

District 9 Zoey:

I want pie, I must have pie! I see 10 pies! Lemon, cherry,apple,chocolate,taco,pizza, wait? Did I just see Taco Pie! It is a dream come true! bye bye people that I think that are in my head! Pie!

District 9 Carter ( Girl, cause it also is a boy's name)

Wow Zoey must love pie, she took all the Taco pie and ran out screaming "PIE!" The boy is not eating just trying to open the door. I have total weird people. Which can cause there death. Zoey's sponser might send her pie, the boy might get some knives. Me? All I want is a spear. Alot easier than killing people with pie.

District 9 Ethan:

I need out, I grab the hammer I found and slam the glass. Still nothing, I can't eat till I get out of here. Zoey is running around say pie, Carter is just eating her food. The mentor is sleeping on the ground. Escort is trying to tape Zoey to the wall. Prefect time to get out.

District 10 Cara Forest:

I'm being sent off to the slaugter. I miss back home where I could ride horse, my job was to take care of the horses. It was a amazing job. I heared somewhere that there might be 3 victors. I hope I cam make it out, and have sponsers. I hop off the table and walk off to the bathroom. All I can see is a girl from 10, not a victor. Death might have to be a choice, it is hard for me to kill of people. I have a few tricks I can do, that is hard for people to understand.

District 10 Alexis:

Umm all I can see is a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a pale face. I have to team up to win, or it means my death. No one came to say good bye. My parents have to work right after to make money to buy food. I can lasso, an animal and maybe find a weapon I can use. My future is hard to find out.

District 10 Benny:

All I can think of in sleep. Good night!

District 11 Daisy:

Deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass a soft green pillow. Close your eyes and when the day is down you and I will be safe. I put my to favorite songs together. My mom told me that her sister died in the games and Katniss singed her that song. It feels like it all over again, Like Rue I can climb trees with ease. Hopefully I get out of there and live on with my life.

District 11 Frankie:

Blood, weapons, trees, running is all I can see in my nightmare. I jump up and fall down on the table. I feel blood coming out of my nose, witch is not a good thing. I head Daisy laughing, but I can't see her. Not

under the bed,couch, or the chair. "Daisy where are you?'' I said looking around.

" Above you." she said laughing

" Hi and why are you laughing?"

" Cause I heard Pine yelling Apple!" she said laughing.

"Why is that so funny?"

" I don't know!" she is still laughing

That child is too happy all the time. I watch her climb down when she falls down on my bed.

District 11 Pine Bloom:

I hear Daisy laughing at what I said. I walk out of my room and twist the door knob to see Daisy falling into the bed. She jumps up and screams pie.

" Apple pie!" I said loud and clear. All of them started laughing. I might be 18 but I act like a child.

" You 2 are crazy." Frankie said laughing

"Pine, Frankie, Daisy? What are you guys yelling out apple pie? Our mentor said. He does not look happy.

We all start laughing when he said that. Our stuck up escort now has no color and looks like she is 60. Daisy jumped and hid under the bed, Frankie is screaming. I ran behind the chair and threw pillows. This is a real fun time.

District 12 Blossom Cole:

The one time I did not want to go, I go. Death is now the bottom of my list. I most make the people of the capitiol happy even if it kills me. Growing up in 12 is a hard life. Barley no food so you are weak and skinny. That does not help at all when your in the games. The other girl Emily is only 13 and barley has a chance. She is small, and skinny. I seen her once are twice at the Seam. Her family has barley no food and is very poor. Like most peope in the Seam she was dark hair, I have blonde hair. Mostly like people who are north and live happy.

Distirct 12 Emily Blades:

I look at the other tribute around me. They are huge, i'm as tall as them. The girl is taller than me, she looks really nice. I can't trust people that fast, even if I seen her alot. The boy stares at me like i'm food. I think he grew up at the north, they are taller and most likely to kill like a career.

District 12 Steve:

I grow up rich in the districts, unlike the other two. The mentors are Katniss, Peeta, and a very old haymitch.

" So you 3 are the tributes this year? What can we do with you?" Haymitch said laughing

" Haymitch shut up!" Peeta said throwing a towel at him

" What are you going to do bread boy? Hurt me with the the bread?"

"Maybe."

Katniss grabs the knives and stuck them between Haymitch's and Peeta's fingers. How well I make it till the end?

* * *

Yep all done yay! So who is your favorite? I have to say Zoey, cause she look like she loves tacos and pie. I working on parade right after I put this up. So maybe tommrow? or tonight? maybe tommrow!


	11. What happend at the parades?

So here is the parade!

* * *

District 1: (Females) Dressed in ruby red dress that are to their ankle, Forest green feathers cover the skirt part of the dress. The top is with yellow, green, and pink jewels. Their hair is down with a gold wire wrapped around their head with green feathers down covering there hair. No make-up (district male) Suit covered with jewels, with feathered sleeves.

District 2: (both) Covered in stone suits

District 3: (both) Black suits, coverd in bright lights, and wire.

District 4: (females) Blue knee high dress covered in pearls

(males) Suits coverd in pearls

District 5: covered in black shirts and pants with wire that at the end makes a huge light

District 6: (both) Dressed in gold suits and headlight on there head

District 7: Dressed in paper outfits

District 8: Dressed in a buch of fabrics put together

District 9: (Girls) Gold dresses (boys)gold suits

District 10: Cowboy/cowgirls outfits with sliver and gold. (mostly like 74th hunger games outfits)

District 11: basic farmer outfits

Distict 12: (girls) Black dresses, when they raise there arms the dress burns in fire and leaves a red dress. (ankle long dress)

(boys) when the girl's dress burns in fire his suit turns in to fire.

* * *

Yay! got them down! sorry about them not being so great but you and add any little details if you want. District 3,5, and 12 stole the show! training should be up tommrow!


	12. Who is back?

Hey people! K so please rate my writing for the story. 1 being the worst and 10 the best. (told by Kat District 2)

* * *

_are you, are you coming to the tree?_

I look at my blood red dress that hangs right before my knees. This is the first time I get to see the tributes. Place my bets on who will die first by my knife. This year i'm out of luck. Most of them are taller than me. I only see a one girl smaller than me. I know she might have someone helping her. I look so small, but when I get my hands on my knife it would have blood all over and the sound of screams. District 11 tributes seem to be the life of the party. While I stand here, looking at the career pack. Alove, trying to scrap of the blood red nail polish. I picky my self off the floor and open the door. It is snowing outside but that can't stop me. I run the the tree and let out one verse. "are you are you coming to the tree." I look at and see the door opening and someone running out. Who ever stops and sits down next to the window. I stand up and run even more, I trip and fall into the snow. Than all I can see is darkness.

I wake up in my bed, My leg is in wrapped with red fabric. What I see is just crazy. I see Clove sitting right at the edge of the bed, she has knife in her hands cleaning it off.

" I see you finaly are awake." Clove said laughing

" But I though-"

" I was dead? Nope they picked random tributes to bring back to life for mentors."

" Who else?"

"Finnick,Cato,Glimmer,Rue,Marvel, and that fox girl."Clove says "Now listen to me, you need to now that the arena may not tell the truth. Ever heard people always trust a mirror?"

"Yea, but not in the Capitol."

"Cato is working down stairs, he will teach you about swords, than I'll help you with kniver."

I nod and got my slipper boots and walk over to a mirror. My dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, My tank-top and a pair of shorts still look fine. I walk down the stairs and see the others all at one table. I think this one girl named Sky is sitting on the table throwing knives each missing. I grab a knife and it landed dead center between Cato's hands. The escort screams out stuff out me and someone drags her to a room and locks it. Clove is smirking at me and Cato is still looking at his hand. The other tributes dropped on the couch and start saying I was in big trouble. I grab a bread and stuffed it in their mouths and sat down at the table grabbing the knife and stabbing it in the jam.

"Better watch out Cato before a knife lands in your head." Clove says " Kat I think you should run before her throws you in the pool outside."

Cato jumps out of his seat and I start running outside. The rest of the Careers are out their. I kick off my boots and jump in the people. Than I hear A huge splash, I start swimming faster, and faster tell I'm in the 8 feet side. I hold on to the handles of the pools and try to climb up.

* * *

Hey people! Why did I do Kat? So I can spread some info, yes tributes are back.


End file.
